New Found Love
by mcflyyeah
Summary: When Tom finds out his girlfriend is pregnant, that just sends him off the edge. Luckily, he can finally admit to his true feelings. FLUDD!


A Fludd Thing..

This was utter hell for Tom. He couldn't believe it, he didn't _want_ to believe it. He ran his hands through his disheveled blond hair and sighed. He wasn't happy with life. Well, his career and stuff were fine but his love life was the thing that made him unhappy. Tom's worst fear was seeing people hurt, and he knew that if he told anyone his problem he was well and truly fucked.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket again, hands slightly shaking, he opened the text from Briony. The two worst that scared him the most seemed to stick out from all the others. 'I'm pregnant.' He just couldn't get to grips with it. He almost felt guilty already, the fact that he could be the one to bring a child into a broken family. He laid back on his hotel bed and sighed again, jumping at a knock on the door. 'Come in.' He said, a slight tremor in his voice. The door opened and there stood his three band mates. 'What's up dude? We haven't heard from you in hours!' Dougie said, taking a running jump onto the bed. Tom groaned. Danny and Harry followed him in. He felt a small turn in his stomach when _he_ walked in. The reason that Tom was worried about this whole guilty situation was because he felt differently for Briony now, now he'd realised he had feelings for a certain band member. Yes, he'd accepted the fact that he was gay, and hiding it had turned out to be no problem, but really it was eating him up inside. He took a quick glance at his 'victim' and took a nervous swallow as he had the sight of _his_ t-shirt tightly hugging his gorgeous muscled body. His perfect jawline. Those blue eyes. He was, as many would say, the most attractive out of the four men, especially to Tom. He was starting to feel faint.

'Tom..are you okay?' Harry asked.

Tom nodded his dizzy head. 'Briony's pregnant.' He muttered.

'Oh my god!' Danny said in excitement, but frowned when he saw Toms face. 'Surely that's a good thing?'

Tom shrugged his shoulders. 'I..I just don't think I feel the same about her.'

'Because of the baby?' Harry asked, taking a seat next to Dougie at the end of the bed.

'No. I just..its personal okay.'

'But you tell us everything.' Dougie said with a concerned look on his face. 'We're like brothers?'

'I know. But this one is something I can't tell anyone. It could ruin my life!'

Suddenly, Dougie's phone started ringing, it was his long term girlfriend Sophie. He answered it and put it on loudspeaker. 'Hey, where are you?' Sophie said from inside the device.

'At the hotel, why?' Dougie replied.

'I've just had Briony on the phone to me in tears.'

Tom looked up.

'Oh god, is she okay?' Dougie said.

'No! She's pregnant, and convinced Toms cheating on her!' The three boys instantly looked at Tom. Danny sighed in disbelief and walked out, he found it hard to believe his own best friend could do this.

'Mate, that's just low.' Harry frowned at Toms shocked face.

'Dougie? You still there?'

Yeah, I'm here.'

'Well it gets worse.'

'Worse _how_?!'

'The baby isn't Tom's. Its Danny's.'

Silence. Tom pressed his lips together and watched as Harry got up and just walked out. Dougie said he'll be home soon to Sophie and hung up, getting up to leave.

Not Tom's baby? In a way this made things better, but also made it a million times worse. He had a reason to break up with Briony now, he didn't have to worry about the baby if it wasn't his. The fact was that it was his best friend's baby. His best friend and his girlfriend, who supposedly loved him? Why was she so worried that he was cheating when she was anyway. Danny had hurt him bad, but he'd also saved Tom.

'Dougie, don't leave.' Tom said, squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to well up. 'Don't leave me.' He whispered.

'Then please tell me Tom, I can't keep up with your secrecy!' He said stubbornly, but went back over to Tom anyway. 'Just please talk to me.'

Tom took a deep breath. 'You promise not to say a word to anyone, not even the guys?'

Dougie nodded.

'I'm in love, Dougie. And not with Briony. This is why I was going to end it anyway. Now she's slept with my best friend and got pregnant with his kid, is have a reason to.'

'So who are you in love with?'

'He's..'

'_HE_?!' Dougie raised his eyebrows.

'Dougie, I'm in love with someone close to us.'

'Danny?'

'_Danny_?! Are you _kidding_ me?'

'Alright, Harry then?'

Tom bit his lip and looked down at his hands, a slight nod.

'So, you're in love with Harry?' Dougie said slowly, taking it into his head.

'Yes. I love him, and I have for ages.' Tears started to fall down Toms face.

'Its okay, man!' Dougie said, putting an arm around Toms shoulder. 'I'll help you through this.'

'Thank you Dougie.'

Just then, Danny entered the room again. Tom and Dougie both glared at him. 'Woah.. What's up guys?'

'Well apart from the fact you've impregnated Tom's girlfriend, not much.'

'What?' Danny froze, he then let out a nervous laugh and scratched his head. 'You're joking aren't you?' The smile soon wore off his face when he saw Tom and Dougie's. 'Shit.'

'When?' Tom said calmly and quietly.

'About a month ago. I'm so sorry Tom, she was just convinced you were cheating and-'

'Its fine.' Tom said.

'No its not.'

'Danny, seriously. Just do me a favour, and please look after your kid!'

Danny nodded. His phone started ringing in his pocket, he took it out and looked at the screen before looking again at Tom and Dougie, 'its Briony.

* * *

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, breathing slowly. He hated seeing Tom like this. He knew his band mate was a mess so why did he leave him? He just walked out of the room. He stared himself in the eyes. 'You can do this, Harry.' He said to himself and made his way back to Tom's hotel room. Outside the room he saw Danny who was having an in depth conversation with someone on the phone. '..I will be there. I obviously feel bad, Briony, but Tom is like my brother, it was wrong..' He saw Harry and gave him a nod of approval. Harry opened Tom's door and saw Dougie still sitting with Tom. They both looked at me. 'Erm, Dougie, can I speak to Tom for a second..alone?' Dougie nodded and gave a weird look to Tom. As Dougie left, Harry focused my eyes on the blond mess that was my best friend. 'Hey.' He said quietly, a weak smile on his face. It was still enough to show that adorable dimple he'd always loved. He studied Tom's gorgeous brown eyes, his muscly arms...a cough made Harry realise he was staring straight at him. 'Uhh, are you okay Harry?'

'Tom, I really need to talk to you.'

Tom took a nervous swallow. He had the urge to literally jump on Harry right now, but he contained himself. 'No.' He said without thinking. 'I need to speak to you first.'

Harry went and sat next to Tom. If you hadn't guessed, Harry had feelings for Tom. Extremely strong feelings. He'd wanted to tell Tom for ages, but things kept getting in the way (by that I mean Briony, McFly, the fans...oh the fans..) But Harry was determined to let Tom know how he felt, even if it meant making things incredibly awkward. It wasn't like they weren't close, they'd known each other for six years, they were like brothers for gods sake! Harry had such a close relationship with Tom, which is one of the reasons why Harry was a bit reluctant to say anything, the same for Tom.

Harry continued to look Tom in the eye, 'Harry, I -' he was cut off by Harry forcing his lips against Tom's. Tom wondered what was happening but soon became too engrossed in the kiss. Suddenly, Tom came away and stood up quickly. 'Wait, Harry, what are we doing?!'

Harry stood up to face him. 'I..I'm sorry Tom.' He didn't understand, Tom did feel the same but he was just worried?

Tom looked at Harry and smiled, a cheeky glint in his eye. He stepped towards him and kissed him again, pressing his body closer to Harry's. 'Don't say sorry. Just don't say anything.'

Harry smiled, putting one hand on the back of Toms neck and one on his face and pulling him towards him again. They got quite into it, when suddenly they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both turned their heads quickly towards the door to see both Danny and Dougie standing there. Dougie was standing with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, a slight smile on his face, Danny was more or less shocked to walk in to see his two 'brothers' making out.

Tom looked at Harry and grinned.

* * *

**Review please :') **


End file.
